Fraccion Fun
by Haraio
Summary: What do Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun do to pass time when they are bored? Enter to find out! ;  Rated for lemony goodness and some language


Hi everyone!

Sorry for the lack of updates recently; University has started up again and I'm actually undergoing my first practice period. This means that I'm at a secondary school and teaching classes in English and history, with everything that follows, leaving me with precious little time for writing. Still, I managed to write this little thing, which is the first of most likely quite a few Bleach lemon one-shots I will write :D

Anyway, on with the lemony goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (though I do wish I owned some of the girls in Bleach ;))

**Fraccion Fun**

Apache was lying on her bed in the Fraccion quarters, somewhere in the depths of Las Noches' labyrinthine halls. Her slim, muscular body was stretched out on the plain, white bed sheets. The impulsive, confrontational Fraccion had discarded the lower half of her hakama-style dress, leaving her lower parts only covered by her plain, black underwear. Apache was bored out of her mind; with all the preparations for the invasion of the human world, her master was always busy with meetings, and had preciously short time for her Fraccion. The dark blue-haired Fraccion missed the moments of privacy she had shared alone with her master from time to time, where only the two of them mattered.

The sound of a door opening and closing drew Apache's attention, and she looked up to see another of the Fraccion standing by the door. Mila-Rose smiled mischievously at her comrade, as she locked the door behind her. Her comrade's actions immediately made the horned Fraccion tense up. Apache sat up and put on an annoyed expression. "What do you want, Mila-Rose?" she brashly demanded to know, but she was trembling on the inside, already suspecting what the other Fraccion wanted. The brunette sauntered closer, confidence and strength evident in every movement of her gait.

She was built like a goddess, Apache thought to herself as she watched Mila-Rose approach. Her skin was a luscious dark colour, almost the hue of chocolate, and beneath her silky skin rippled muscles like those of an Amazon warrior. She wore no more clothes than usual, granting Apache's heterochromian eyes near-unobstructed view to her voluptuous body.

What really caught Apache's attention, however, was the way the brunette was looking at her. Mila-Rose's beautiful green eyes seemed to pierce into her, and Apache suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable. She felt like a paralyzed prey, being stared down into submission by a hungry predator. Suddenly the goddess stood right before her, and Apache looked up, still held in thrall by the gaze of her comrade. Mila-Rose smiled. "I'm bored again, so I hope you'll entertain me, Apache," she said, as she placed her knee on the bed, between the other Fraccion's legs. Her hand moved up to Apache's chest, gently but firmly pushing the Fraccion down on her own bed. Apache tried to resist the humiliating subjugation, but her attempt of struggle was half-hearted at best.

She knew Mila-Rose was stronger, and, being a predatory Arrancar compared Apache's own passive, defensive nature, she was almost by default in charge of this interaction. Apache stared up at her comrade as the dark-skinned beauty climbed up on the bed, on top of her. Her eyes were still hungry, and there was no longer any doubt about what she wanted. Mila-Rose had done this to her once before, some time ago, when she had felt bored. Why Apache didn't fight against the brunette, she didn't know. What Mila-Rose subjected her to felt both very right and very wrong at the same time, and she didn't know how to deal with it. Arrancar had no relationships to speak of, but herself, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun had been together for so long they had developed an almost sibling-like relationship. Though they often bickered and fought between each other, they cared for and supported each other nonetheless. They were like sister, and the un-sisterly attention she was given by the lioness confused Apache and made her unsure of how to react to it.

But more than that, her body felt weak when she looked at her dark-skinned comrade. If she had been human, she would perhaps have attributed this kind of emotion to love. But she was an Arrancar. They were killers and destroyers, and they were born to murder and annihilate. They were not capable of a feeling like love, right? That was what she attempted to convince herself of, while Mila-Rose got comfortable on top of her, her weight pressing down on Apache's abdomen.

Like a predator moving in for the kill against its defenseless prey, Mila-Rose went straight for her fellow Fraccion's throat with a hungry smile adorning her full lips. But rather than using her teeth like a predator would, it was the ebony woman's tongue that lashed out to play with Apache's soft skin. Apache closed her eyes, feeling her comrade's moist tongue caressing her throat and neck as her strong hands tore Apache's white uniform roughly from her body.

It wasn't long before they were both naked, the tattered remains of their clothes scattered over the floor in front of the bed. Dark fingers cupped Apache's petite breasts gently, and she barely stifled a soft moan that threatened to spill from her lips as Mila-Rose's fingernails scraped teasingly across her sensitive pink nipples. The dark Arrancar smiled knowingly as she watched her sister bite her lip defiantly, refusing to admit that the attention that she was given felt good.

"You know, this will be much more fun for both of us if you just admit that you enjoy this." The words were breathed gently into Apache's ear, and she shivered slightly as the warm breath teased her ear, Mila-Rose's tongue flicking out momentarily to wet her earlobe. Apache's breath was getting more labored with every passing moment, but she still had enough integrity to glare fiercely at the brunette as the latter lifted her head again. "Like hell I do."

Mila-Rose simply smirked and trailed her tongue down Apache's neck and chest, towards her breasts. The deer-like Arrancar's mounds were not as big as the dark-skinned beauty's sizeable assets, but they were still nice and firm, with small, pink nipples standing erect from the fluttering feeling that was making itself felt in Apache's stomach. Mila-Rose looked up at her fellow Fraccion and smiled, green eyes shining with lust. "You're a terrible liar, Apache. You are far too easy to read." As soon as she had said this, Mila-Rose's lips wrapped gently around one of the pink nubs, sucking it as hungrily as a newborn baby. Apache leant her head back, a sharp intake of breath coming from her, cutting off the snappy remark she had prepared as a flick of Mila-Rose's tongue joined the assault on her sensitive nipple.

As the dark-skinned Arrancar's mouth worked its magic on her sister's chest, her right hand trailed languidly down the pale skin of Apache's flat stomach. Lifting her gaze, Mila-Rose could see the realization in her sister's bi-coloured eyes as they stared down at her. The nervousness residing in them were plain to see, as Mila-Rose's dark fingers slowly moved in on their intended target, sharp fingernails clawing gently across fair skin. Her luscious, dark lips twisted into a lusty smirk. "I'm going to finger-fuck you until you scream, Apache."

A loud and quite undignified squeal left Apache's lips as one of Mila-Rose's fingers brushed over her clit, fingernail rasping gently across the very sensitive skin. The dark goddess' smile widened as she sucked harder on the nub between her lips, while at the same time her fingers assaulted her defenceless prey. Two fingers slid deftly inside Apache's pink lips, the dark digits spreading the moist walls easily to gain access. Mila-Rose's thumb was not idle either, rubbing expertly on the other Fraccion's clit.

Unable to keep her composure anymore under such a fast and merciless assault, Apache tossed her head back and cried out in delight. Her inner walls squeezed down tightly around the fingers within her, and she bucked her hips involuntarily, trying to force Mila-Rose's fingers deeper into herself. The lioness was more than willing to comply, her slender fingers working like a piston. She loved the feeling of her digits soaking in the warm, sticky juices, her nostrils taking in the scent of lust hanging in the air around them. Her ears rejoiced in the sound of her sister's pleasured screams and moans. All her senses were focused on Apache's pleasure, and they drove her on, drowning out any restraints she might have felt.

Encouraged by the pleasure-filled moans coming from her sister, the brunette increased her efforts to coax more enticing sounds from Apache. Pulling her dark, sensual lips back, Mila-Rose took Apache's nipple between her teeth and applied pressure to the sensitive nub, electing a louder moan from the deer-like Arrancar. Apache twisted and bucked like a fish on land, all sense of restraint and hesitation thrown out the proverbial window. All she cared about now was the pleasure spreading like a wildfire from her loins and chest, and she urged her dark-skinned sister on with every fibre of her being.

Her hips bucked and thrust wildly against the piston-like movements of Mila-Rose's fingers, desperately trying to force the digits deeper into her welcoming orifice. Her soaked walls squeezed down tight around the lioness' fingers, electing a wet, sensual squelch every time she pushed all the way in to the knuckles. Apache's nipples were on fire too, her sister's lips, teeth and fingers making sure the two sensitive nubs were not deprived of any pleasure. It was all too much for the thrashing, moaning Arrancar. She was so close, she could feel an earth-shattering orgasm building up steadily deep within her guts, like an eruption from within the depths of her very soul. Only a few moments more...

Unfortunately, before Mila-Rose could push Apache over the edge and into a world of mind-blowing bliss, they were rudely interrupted. A loud, distinctive click could be heard, and both Fraccions realized immediately what it meant. It was the sound of a door being unlocked. Mila-Rose ceased her furious fingering and lifted her head, electing a lamenting groan from her sister, but she ignored it.

Both Fraccion turned their eyes towards the door as it opened, to see the last member of their trio entering. Sun-Sun had long, olive hair and was wearing a long, white dress with wide sleeves. Upon seeing her two companions together, naked on the bed, she stopped abruptly just inside the door and smiled curiously at them. "Well well, what is this I see? I knew you two obviously wouldn't be able to get any male attention, but I never imagined you were _this_ desperate."

Her barely-concealed taunt went way over the heads of the two women on the bed, as they were too busy staring at her with surprised expressions written all over their faces. "How the fuck did you get in?" Mila-Rose asked, having regained enough wit to use her mouth for something besides gaping, unlike Apache. She narrowed her eyes as she stared at the snake-like girl, now recognizing the insulting remark in her words, but choosing to ignore it for the moment. "I locked the damn door."

Sun-Sun lifted her hand to her face, her wide sleeve covering her mouth, a common mannerism of hers. The other two Fraccion could hear her chuckle softly behind the garment. "Kuh kuh kuh. A proper lady always carries a hair pin for these occasions," she said. The two women on the bed exchanged confused glances, both wondering exactly what kind of occasions their comrade meant she needed a hairpin for. "But then again," Sun-Sun continued, her lavender eyes shining with thinly veiled mirth, "you two obviously wouldn't know anything about being proper ladies."

The reaction from her two comrades was instantaneous and fully expected by the snake-like girl, but no less amusing for that. The two girls on the bed both popped a vein on their forehead, bristling with anger. "What was that? Come over here and I'll show you who's a 'proper lady'!" Apache was seething with fury, and if she hadn't currently been pinned underneath Mila-Rose, she most likely would have subjected Sun-Sun to physical violence. Mila-Rose was a bit more balanced than her sister, but she too was getting angry with the snake-girl's stuck-up attitude, and especially irritated from being disturbed during her playtime. "If you have no business here, then get lost, Sun-Sun."

Sun-Sun lowered her hand, her fingers seeking to her back, as she smiled mischievously at her two comrades. "On the contrary, this is my type of sisterly bonding." As she said this, the soft sound of a zipper could be heard, and the two Fraccion on the bed stared with wide eyes as Sun-Sun's clothes simply fell to the floor in a neat heap, leaving her completely naked before them. Without her white dress, she was slim and fit, her skin complexion slightly paler than Apache's and pristinely unblemished. Her breasts were quite big, somewhere between her two sisters in terms of size.

The snake-like Fraccion approached slowly, her hips swaying with every step and her lavender eyes moving from Apache to Mila-Rose and back, assaying her two sisters with a calm smile. The two naked Fraccion on the bed separated as she climbed up on the bed between them, both of them casting appreciative glances at her firm behind. Thinking the same thing at the exact same time, Apache and Mila-Rose's eyes met, before they both grinned wickedly at each other. Sun-Sun, however, didn't realize what exactly she had got herself into until it was too late.

Before she could react, both Apache and Mila-Rose turned on her. The dark goddess' hands grabbed the snake girl's ankles and flipped her around on the bed. Sun-Sun landed on her back on the soft bed sheet, and barely had the time to exclaim "Hey-" before Apache sat down on her, the deer-like Arrancar's naked crotch pressed against her sister's face. Before Sun-Sun could even think about trying to get away, Apache's thighs squeezed against her head from both sides, holding her gently but firmly in place. The blue-haired Fraccion grinned viciously and pinched one of Sun-Sun's pink nipples, somewhat envious of the fact that her breasts were slightly larger than her own.

"You deprived me of my orgasm, so you'd better start licking, bitch!" Apache stated with a grin, as she watched Mila-Rose lying down on the bed and reaching underneath it for something. She could already guess what her sister was looking for; she had used it on Apache the last time, and left it underneath her bed for safekeeping. As Mila-Rose sat back up, Apache's suspicions were confirmed. In her hand, the dark-skinned Fraccion held a pair of black panties, with a long, thick and bony protrusion attached to the front. It was white in colour and made out of bone. Thin ridges ran along the length of the shaft, and every part of the surface was dotted with tiny, round studs. Apache remembered very vividly how wonderful it felt inside her, and she hoped Mila-Rose would give her a taste after they were done 'punishing' Sun-Sun.

Letting go of the snake-girl's pink nipple, Apache reached out and caught Sun-Sun's slender ankles in her hands. She pulled them towards herself, leaving Sun-Sun on her back with her legs straight up in the air, completely defenceless. Mila-Rose grinned appreciatively at her sister, as Sun-Sun's lower parts were rendered completely revealed before her eyes. Smirking, she pulled the strap-on up her legs, and adjusted it around her waist. "Sun-Sun, you're always such a pain in the ass, you arrogant cunt," she declared, enjoying seeing the usually stuck-up Fraccion naked and helpless before her. "So now I'm going to enjoy being a pain in yours."

Apache laughed as she realized exactly what Mila-Rose was planning, and the two Fraccion shared an expectant grin. Sun-Sun had understood the meaning of her sister's words too, but she was feeling less enthusiastic about the idea. She began struggling, but Apache held her down firmly, not budging an inch. She really wanted to see this, and she wondered amusedly if Sun-Sun would be able to take the whole thing. There was little doubt that the snake-girl's holes had seen more traffic than both of her two sisters combined, but the large strap-on Mila-Rose wore still looked far too big for Sun-Sun's small, pink sphincter.

The blue-haired Fraccion leaned forward and put her weight on Sun-Sun's legs, pinning the snake-girl's knees down on her chest and raising her tight, firm ass towards Mila-Rose's hungrily awaiting length. Leaning forward, Apache took the tip of the strap-on into her mouth and worshipped her sister's artificial manhood with her tongue and lips, applying generous amounts of saliva to the bony length. Again, she was amazed by the sheer size of it; she could barely fit it into her mouth. Letting go of the tip, she gazed up at her ebony sister, an excited smirk on her lips. "Now fuck her good, Mila-Rose!"

The brunette smirked and nodded, her eyes glued to the inviting sight before her. "I know, I know. Just hold her still, alright?" Apache did as she was told, and wrapped her arms around Sun-Sun's kicking legs. The snake girl's hands were on her sister's firm ass cheeks, trying in vain to push her off, but Apache held her down securely. She licked her lips in anticipation as Mila-Rose edged forward, and the tip of her length touched their sister's small, pink pucker.

"I hope she isn't too loose," Mila-Rose remarked with a smirk and applied a little pressure, her emerald eyes watching as the pink muscles slowly spread apart to accommodate the tip of the strap-on. An excited laugh erupted from Apache, as she stared hungrily at the arousing scene in front of her. "If that's the case, she won't have any problem taking that thing," Apache responded with a cruel smirk, and the two sisters shared a moment of locked gazes, the same thought running through their horny minds. "Right you are, Apache."

Without warning, Mila-Rose put all of her strength into her hips, and the thick, ridged length suddenly impaled Sun-Sun almost down to the hilt. The Fraccion's slender body immediately went rigid, her back lifted, and from underneath Apache's ass cheeks they could hear a muffled shriek. The deer-girl, who had been the original victim of this whole incident, howled with laughter, and pressed her butt down harder against her comrade's face, drowning her desperate screams. Sun-Sun's finger nails clawed frantically at Apache's thighs, but the action did nothing more than making the deer-like Arrancar wince slightly, and she squeezed her thighs closer around Sun-Sun's head.

Mila-Rose clenched her teeth as she pushed a little further, her quiet grunt accompanied by the soft sound of her thighs hitting Sun-Sun's naked ass, signalling that the strap-on was now all the way inside the Fraccion's tight asshole. Apache whistled, impressed by her sister's capabilities. She had not expected her to be able to accept the whole of the quite large toy inside her rear opening. Sun-Sun was trembling visibly, flat stomach rising and falling rapidly, obviously trying to adjust herself to the feeling of the sizeable shaft lodged inside her anus.

However, the ebony Arrancar was not about to allow her sister the time to adjust herself. Sun-Sun's body went rigid once again as the ridges scraped against the insides of her rectum on the way out, Mila-Rose withdrawing the thick shaft halfway before plunging it back into her. Her insides were on fire, the nerves of her intestine screaming in a masochistic mixture of pleasure and pain. She opened her mouth to whimper, to put sound to what she felt, but the only thing that happened was Apache's naked pussy pressing against her lips.

As Mila-Rose began thrusting into her slowly and deliberately, ebony muscles rippling with every exquisite movement, the pain Sun-Sun felt gradually declined, and pleasure made itself felt with increasing strength. She could feel every little bump of the bony length grinding against her flesh, and the sensation made her moan out loudly in delightful pleasure. Fingers grasping at Apache's firm thighs, Sun-Sun pressed her face against her sister's crotch and began licking furiously and hungrily, electing a surprised but pleased moan from the deer-like Arrancar.

Panting and moaning began filling the room as the three Arrancar eagerly indulged in their shared pleasure, their naked bodies pressing and grinding against each other in carnal delights. Mila-Rose's strong arms were wrapped around Sun-Sun's thighs, pulling her comrade mercilessly into every thrust of her hips, an excited grin on her lips and in her emerald eyes. Apache had let go of her sister's legs in favour of her breasts, which she now massaged roughly with her hands, her fingers eagerly squeezing and pinching on the snake-girl's sensitive nipples. Apache's head was thrown back and her eyes closed, a steady moan of ecstasy droning from her lips.

Sun-Sun, being caught between the loving attentions of her two sisters, was as happy as she could be. Every time she felt the strap-on force its way into her behind, she bucked her hips eagerly against Mila-Rose's thighs, and she lapped hungrily at Apache's moist, dripping flower. She drank enthusiastically from the sweet nectar that erupted over her face as Apache shuddered and convulsed on top of her, and pulled on the horned Arrancar's clit with her lips for good measure. This elected a high-pitched squeal from the latter, as she fell down onto the bed, still in the ecstasy-filled grip of her orgasm.

With her head now released from Apache's thighs, Sun-Sun could see the dark-skinned Arrancar who was fucking her ass, and she smiled at Mila-Rose, who gave her a smirk in return. "Keep going..." Sun-Sun hissed between her moans, as she felt the familiar fluttering feeling in her stomach, telling her that her climax was rapidly approaching. Doing as she was told, Mila-Rose pounded her sister's tight rear opening with all the force and speed she could muster, and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure for her efforts as Sun-Sun's body went rigid once again.

The three Arrancar collapsed in a sweaty, moaning and panting pile of naked flesh on the bed, Sun-Sun's head resting on Apache's stomach and Mila-Rose on top of Sun-Sun. All three were smiling with satisfaction, still coming down from their bliss. Mila-Rose sat up slightly and removed the strap-on, discarding it onto the floor before she once again lay down on top of her sister, her dark fingers gently caressing Sun-Sun's fair skin.

"Well, that was fun," Apache remarked after a few minutes of quiet panting, as the three had recovered their breath, her heterochromian eyes happy as she stared at her sisters. "Yeah, it was," Mila-Rose conceded, a satisfied smirk painting her lips. Her tongue darted out swiftly, licking Sun-Sun's pale skin. "Even our resident slut seemed to get into it at the end." Sun-Sun just smiled at the comment, and stretched herself out, feeling the cold air against her pleasantly sore rectum. "Oh, what would I do without loving sisters like you two?" she asked and smiled.

The tender moment shared between the three Arrancar was quickly interrupted, however, as they all became aware of the new presence in the room. Neither of them had noticed their master enter, and now Tia Harribel, the Tres Espada, stood in the door, her green eyes regarding her three Fraccion from underneath her wild, blonde hair. The three Fraccion sat up quickly on the bed, ready to explain themselves, but the Espada spoke first, cutting off their words. "It seems like you three are having a lot of fun on your own, hmm?" As she spoke, Tia Harribel approached slowly, the confident gait of someone who knew she was in total control of the situation, her chocolate-coloured hips swaying elegantly with every step. Before the surprised eyes of her subordinates, she stopped in front of the bed and bent down gracefully, picking up the discarded toy Mila-Rose had used earlier.

Ignoring the confused stares of her Fraccion, the Espada took her time inspecting the toy in her hand. Her fingers ran slowly up and down the length, feeling every little bump and ridge on the bony construct. Then, to the surprise and disbelief of her subordinates, she bent down and slid the strap-on up her long, slim legs, discarding her loincloth in the process. Her emerald eyes turned to the three naked Arrancar on the bed, and a small detail in her gaze made them all swallow nervously: Tia Harribel was smiling at them.

A week later, when Aizen's Espada army invaded the fake Karakura Town, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun were all still sore.

**The End.**

Well, that was quite fun, wasn't it? :D

As always, I love reviews, and if you review (as I hope you will) I promise I will answer :D So, please please please review? :D

Haraio


End file.
